Lucky
by aicchan
Summary: Ingin rasanya dia berteriak sekencang mungkin, namun dia tahu itu percuma. Tak akan ada yang mendengarnya. - INFANTRUM CHALLENGE DRACO DAY 2013 - ENJOY


Draco Malfoy.

Itulah nama pemuda yang berdiri sendiri di menara tertinggi Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Rambut pirang platinumnya berkilau tertimpa jingga cahaya senja. Angin meniup lembut helai-helai halus itu. Mata abu-abunya memandang jauh ke langit yang mulai beralih menuju gelap. Angin malam di pertengahan musim semi masih tetap membawa udara dingin yang menusuk kulit, namun itu tidak menghalangi niatnya untuk menghabiskan waktu sebelum fajar seorang diri.

Bintang tampak bersinar temaram di antara gelapnya malam. Bulan terlihat seperti nyala lilin di balik kelambu gelap. Tak cemerlang dan pucat. Satu-satunya penerus nama Malfoy itu berdiri di ambang jendela, memandang danau yang sesekali beriak karena ulah penghuninya. Hening memantul di tembok-tembok batu ruangan berbentuk bulat itu, membuat dingin makin terasa menusuk.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan memandang sebutir apel yang dia bawa. Apel hijau dengan gigitan di sisinya, namun bukan dia yang memakannya. Genggamannya semakin erat seolah dia ingin menghancurkan buah itu menjadi serpihan.

Di puncak rasa frustasinya, pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu melemparkan apel di tangannya sekuat tenaga ke luar menara Astronomi.

Rasanya ingin sekali dia berteriak sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan seluruh emosi yang terasa menghimpit dadanya. Namun bahkan untuk itu saja dia tak mampu. Dia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya erat, membiarkan titik demi titik air mata mengalir bisu di pipinya….

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Harry Potter** © JK Rowling

**Lucky **© aicchan

Draco Malfoy

Blaise zabini – Theodore Nott

Dipersembahkan sebagai entry untuk :

**Infantrum Challenge : [FFC] Draco Day 2013 © PINKU**

Spin-off dari** One Single Step**, tapi bisa dibaca terpisah.

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Draco? Kau mau ke mana? Sebentar lagi waktunya sarapan."

Draco mengacuhkan pertanyaan dari Pansy dan terus melangkah menjauhi Great Hall yang menjadi tempat wajib para siswa di setiap pagi. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu melawan arus siswa-siswi yang hendak mengisi perut mereka sebelum menjalani aktivitas hari ini. Namun Draco sama sekali tidak ada selera makan, kalau diingat, sudah berlangsung sejak awal masuk sekolah September lalu.

Langkah panjangnya membawa sosok pemuda itu ke lantai tujuh kastil Hogwarts, ke sebuah koridor sepi yang tak akan menarik minat siapapun yang tak mengetahui rahasia yang tersimpan di tempat itu.

Draco menarik napas panjang sebelum 'memanggil' Kamar Kebutuhan. Ruangan misterius yang hanya muncul pada mereka yang membutuhkan. Bisa berupa apapun, mulai lemari sapu hinggal hall luas yang sama sekali tak terdeteksi dari luar.

Perlahan, di tembok batu yang semula polos, muncullah pintu kayu berukir yang sangat indah. Draco membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berisi berbagai jenis barang mulai dari jubah usang hingga piala-piala entah apa. Begitu Draco masuk, pintu di belakangnya tertutup dan kembali menghilang menjadi tembok batu polos. Draco terus melangkah hingga ke tengah ruangan hingga dia tiba di depan sebuah lemari kayu tinggi yang tampak kuno, namun kokoh.

Draco mengeluarkan _wand_ miliknya dan mengarahkannya ke lemari itu. Namun dia tak sanggup melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh sang Pangeran Kegelapan padanya. Perintah untuk membuat jalan bagi para Death Eaters agar bisa masuk ke Hogwarts tanpa terdeteksi.

Tangannya yang menggenggam tongkat sihir bergetar hebat hingga akhirnya dia menjatuhkan bilah kayu panjang yang langsung menghantam lantai, diikuti oleh tubuhnya yang merosot lemas ke lantai dingin di ruangan temaram itu.

Tubuhnya menggigil, bukan karena udara tapi karena hal-hal buruk yang selalu menghantuinya jika memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia gagal melaksanakan tugas ini.

Ingin rasanya dia berteriak sekencang mungkin, namun dia tahu itu percuma.

Tak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

.

.

Draco baru keluar dari ruangan itu saat jam makan malam tiba. Dia menuju ke Great Hall dan menemukan kalau ruangan itu masih lengang. Hanya ada beberapa belas siswa yang tampak di sana. Penerus nama keluarga Malfoy itu pun duduk di ujung meja Slytherin.

Perlahan ruangan besar itu pun semakin penuh dan akhirnya meja-meja kosong pun terisi oleh berbagai jenis makanan yang menggugah selera. Meski teman-temannya bertanya kenapa seharian ini dia tak masuk kelas, namun Draco tetap bungkam sampai tak ada lagi yang mencoba mengajaknya bicara.

Dalam kesendiriannya di tengah keramaian itu, Draco memandang ke sekeliling, melihat wajah-wajah ceria yang heboh bercerita ini itu dengan teman mereka, bersenda gurau, membahas pelajaran, atau hanya obrolan ringan tentang hal sepele.

Draco mengisi piringnya dengan dua irisan daging dan sesendok _mashed_ _potato_, tapi sesuap pun belum masuk ke dalam perutnya. Di tengah lamunannya, mata kelabu Draco menemukan sosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan yang duduk di meja Griffyndor.

Harry Potter.

Draco menusukkan garpu ke daging dalam piringnya.

Orang selalu bilang dia anak yang beruntung. Lahir dengan darah _pureblood_ dari dua keluarga yang memiliki nama besar di dunia sihir. Memiliki segala yang diinginkan. Kekayaan, kekuasaan. Awalnya Draco merasa puas dengan itu, namun sejak dia masuk ke Hogwarts, dia merasa apa yang dia miliki sama sekali tak berarti. Sejak dia mengenal seorang Harry Potter, Draco merasa dia tak memiliki apa-apa dibandingkan dengan anak berkacamata itu.

Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup, sosok yang mencuri seluruh perhatian Dunia Sihir dengan hal-hal yang dia lakukan berkaitan dengan Pangeran Kegelapan, penyihir hitam yang ditakuti oleh penyihir yang lain. Tanpa Draco sadari, matanya selalu tertuju pada pemuda itu. Pemuda yang menurut Draco memiliki segala yang tak akan pernah dia punya.

Teman yang tulus, orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya tak mendekat karena menginginkan kekuasaan atau ketenaran. Perhatian tulus seperti itu, tak pernah Draco rasakan.

Nafsu makannya menghilang sempurna dan Draco pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Great Hall dan kembali ke asrama Slytherin. Di sana dia duduk di sofa dekat perapian lalu memandang ke arah jendela di mana dia bisa sesekali melihat sekelebat bayangan _mermaid_ melintas di luar sana, diikuti gelembung air di kedalaman danau. Bukan pemandangan aneh karena ruangan asrama Slytherin memang terletak di bagian bawah kastil Hogwarts ini.

Draco menghela napas panjang sebelum beranjak dan menuju ke kamarnya. Saat ini dia butuh tidur dan menenangkan pikiran, sebelum melanjutkan misi yang diberikan padanya.

.

.

Suara percakapan samar mengusik tidur Draco. Dia mencoba membuka matanya, namun terasa berat, kepalanya juga sedikit pusing. Jadilah dia tetap pasrah berbaring dan memejamkan matanya. Dia merasa ada kain basah diletakkan di keningnya, juga jemari yang menyibak poninya.

"Biarkan dia tidur, Theo!"

_Theo?_

"Tidak, Blaise. Aku di sini saja. Kau pergilah ke kelas!"

_Blaise?_

"Tidak. Kalau kau tidak pergi, aku juga akan tetap di sini."

Draco memaksakan diri untuk membuka mata dan akhirnya dia melihat sosok dua orang teman sekamarnya yang tidak memakai seragam

"Ah… kau sudah bangun, Draco. Syukurlah. Semalaman demammu parah sekali." Wajah Theo tampak lega saat memandangnya, "Madam Pomfrey sudah memeriksamu dan memberimu ramuan. Dia bilang kau harus tetap di tempat tidur sampai demammu hilang."

Draco membiarkan Theo mengambil kain di keningnya.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Theo.

Draco menggeleng, karena dibanding lapar, dia lebih merasa haus.

"Kau harus makan! Kuperhatikan beberapa hari ini kau hampir tidak pernah makan." Ujar Theo lagi.

"Dia benar! Kau harus makan, Draco! Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan sembuh." Blaise, yang tadinya duduk di tempat tidurnya sendiri, beranjak berdiri di sebelah Theo yang duduk di sisi tempat tidur Draco. "Aku akan ambilkan bubur untukmu di dapur."

Draco masih menggeleng, "Tidak…" tenggorokannya terasa sakit saat dia bicara.

Mendengar suara Draco yang serak seperti itu, Theo mengambil segelas air putih dan membantu Draco duduk agar dia bisa minum. Setelahnya dia menyuruh Draco rebahan lagi.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

"Sudah kubilang, semalam demammu tinggi, sekarang juga kau masih demam." Theo menempelkan jemarinya yang dingin ke kening Draco, "Lihat, panasnya masih belum turun."

Rasanya nyaman disentuh seperti ini. Draco memejamkan matanya lagi dan membiarkan setitik air mata meluncur mulus dari sisi matanya.

.

Kali kedua Draco membuka matanya, dia merasakan badannya jauh lebih ringan dan kepalanya pun tak lagi pusing, tapi tetap saja dia masih belum bisa bergerak bebas. Dia menoleh dan melihat Theo tertidur dengan bersandar pada salah satu pilar yang ada di tempat tidur sementara Blaise duduk di lantai dan tidur dengan kepalanya ada di dekat Theo.

Draco memandang tak mengerti, kenapa dua orang ini rela menjaganya? Padahal selama ini mereka juga tak seberapa dekat.

Blaise terbangun dan menguap sekali sebelum memandang Draco, "Oh—kau sudah bangun." Dia berdiri dan merenggangkan badannya, "Kau lapar? Tadi aku ambilkan bubur untukmu." Blaise melirik ke arah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, "Sudah diberi mantra penghangat, jadi kau bisa memakannya kapan saja."

Draco mencoba untuk duduk dan Blaise membantunya, juga menumpuk beberapa bantal sebagai sandaran. Dia menerima semangkuk bubur hangat yang disodorkan Blaise padanya. Mencium aroma sedap namun tak tajam itu, perut Draco mulai terasa lapar. Tapi dia tak segera makan melainkan diam memandang Blaise.

"… Kenapa?"

Memahami kelanjutan pertanyaan itu, Blaise menepuk pundak Draco, "Makanlah dulu! Setelah itu baru kita bicara." Lalu Blaise beranjak untuk memindah Theo ke tempat tidur di sebelah tempat tidur Draco.

Maka perlahan Draco mengisi perutnya yang selama beberapa waktu ini dia abaikan kebutuhannya. Sesekali dia melirik pada Blaise yang tampak dengan telaten mengurusi Theo, membaringkannya dengan posisi yang nyaman, menyelimutinya dan memastikan Theo tak terbangun. Draco memang sering mendengar selentingan kabar kalau Blaise dan Theo memiliki hubungan yang lebih dekat dari sekedar teman biasa, namun Draco tak pernah peduli. Tapi melihat Blaise yang begitu perhatian pada Theo, mau tak mau Draco jadi berpikir kalau kabar yang beredar itu memang benar.

Anehnya, Draco sama sekali tak merasa keberatan.

Setelah menghabiskan buburnya juga meminum segelas coklat hangat, Draco mulai merasa tubuhnya perlahan menjadi segar lagi. Dia memilih untuk tetap duduk bersandar pada setumpuk bantal karena kepalanya sudah tidak terasa berat.

Dari tempat tidur Theo, Blaise memandang Draco, tanpa suara menanyakan apa mereka masih akan meneruskan pertanyaan yang tadi mengambang. Draco mengangguk singkat, membiarkan Blaise bicara.

"Langsung saja, ya, karena aku tidak suka basa-basi." Blaise menaikkan sebelah kaki bertumpu pada kakinya yang lain, "Draco, saat ini aku dan Theo berada di pihak Dumbledore."

Tubuh Draco mengejang begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Blaise.

"Tenanglah! Aku tak akan menyeretmu ke Orde." Blaise memandang Draco, "Kami tahu _You-Know-Who_ memberimu sebuah misi dan apapun misi itu, kau tersiksa, Draco. Aku dan Theo, tak ingin kau celaka gara-gara misi ini, Draco."

Tangan Draco mengepal rapat di selimutnya.

Blaise menghela napas panjang lalu berpindah posisi ke dekat Draco, "Profesor Dumbledore meminta kami mengawasimu, Draco. Agar kami membantumu kalau kau menyerah."

Tawa miris meluncur dari Draco, "Menyerah? Menyerah katamu?" dia memandang Blaise tajam, "Kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku menyerah? Kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi pada ayah dan ibuku kalau aku tidak berhasil melaksanakan tugas ini?!" suaranya semakin meninggi.

"Draco…"

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI, BLAISE!"

Suara Draco yang kencang itu membuat Theo terbangun. Dia langsung duduk dan melihat Blaise ada di dekat Draco. Dia melihat isyarat dari Blaise, maka dia diam saja, tak mencoba bicara.

Terdengar suara isak pelan dari Draco.

Blaise menepuk pundak pemuda berambut platinum itu, "Draco… Tidak apa-apa. Menangislah… kami ada di sini."

Rasanya memalukan menangis seperti ini, tapi Draco tak bisa menghentikannya karena dia merasa begitu lega, lega karena setidaknya saat ini dia tidak sendiri. Lega karena ada yang mendengarnya dan tetap berada di sisinya.

Di sela air mata yang mengalir tanpa tanpa henti, Draco merasakan seseorang duduk di sisinya dan merangkul pundaknya dengan lembut. Draco sudah tak mau peduli, emosi tertahan yang akhirnya tumpah ini tak lagi terbendung. Dia hanya ingin semua ini berakhir. Semua ini… siksaan ini. Dia tak mau lagi dihantui kengerian yang seolah mengiringi setiap langkahnya.

Dia terus menangis sampai terasa sesak dan kepalanya menjadi kosong.

.

Entah berapa lama Draco menangis sampai napasnya tersengal. Dia menerima segelas air putih entah dari siapa dan meminumnya sekali teguk sampai merasa ada yang mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut, saat dia menoleh, dia mendapati kalau Theo lah yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Theo, masih mengusap punggung Draco.

Blaise mengambil gelas di tangan Draco, "Wajahmu tampak lebih baik. Apa kubilang, lebih baik melepaskannya semua daripada kau tahan sendiri."

Theo menepuk pundak Draco, "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kedua orang tuamu, justru mereka yang sangat mencemaskanmu. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di tempat yang aman dan menunggu kedatangannya."

Kedua mata Draco tak berkedip memandang bergantian pada Blaise dan Theo, "Apa… maksud kalian?"

Blaise melirik jam tangannya, masih ada waktu sebelum kelas selesai dan para siswa kembali ke asrama sebelum jam makan malam. "Draco, _Mr_ dan _Mrs_ Malfoy sekarang ada di markas utama Orde Phoenix di bawah perlindungan Profesor Dumbledore. Profesor Snape berhasil melarikan mereka dari Malfoy Manor."

Mata Draco dipenuhi bias rasa terkejut, "… Severus?"

Theo mengangguk, "Profesor Snape setia pada Dumbledore, Draco. Dia menjadi mata-mata ganda tapi kesetiaannya ada untuk Orde. Kami tahu dia terikat Unbreakable Vow dengan ibumu, menjanjikan kalau kau akan selamat, kalau kau akan terbebas dari belenggu misi yang diberikan padamu."

"Draco, kalau kau mau, kami bisa membawamu bertemu dengan _Mr_ dan _Mrs_ Malfoy."

"Kalian… serius?"

Blaise mengangguk, "Sudah kubilang, kami di sini untuk membantumu, Draco. Kau—tak perlu menanggung semua ini sendiri. Kau bisa menyerah dan membiarkan anggota Orde mengambil alih. Beban ini, tak harus kau bawa sendiri."

Pemuda penerus nama Malfoy itu menghela napas panjang dan akhirnya mengangguk.

Blaise berdiri, "Baiklah. Ganti pakaianmu dan kita ke ruang Kepala Sekolah sekarang."

Masih merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing karena terlalu banyak menangis, juga karena informasi yang baru saja dia dapat. Draco menerima saja kaus hitam lengan panjang yang disodorkan Theo padanya. Tak repot menata rambutnya seperti biasa, Draco mengikuti langkah kaki Theo dan Blaise meninggalkan asrama Slytherin dan menuju ke menara di mana ruang Kepala Sekolah berada.

Mengabaikan pandangan siswa lain yang berpapasan dengan mereka, tiga Slytherin itu memacu langkah mereka. Sampai di depan ruangan yang mereka tuju, Blaise mengucapkan kata sandi pada patung Gargoyle yang langsung melompat minggir, memberikan jalan pada tiga siswa itu.

Menaiki tangga berputar, jantung Draco berdetak tak karuan. Apa benar dia akan bisa bertemu orang tuanya? Apa benar dia tak harus tersiksa lagi oleh misi yang sudah pasti tak akan bisa dia selesaikan? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalanya sampai Blasie mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Dumbledore.

Pintu kayu itu terbuka dan menampakkan ruangan bulat di dalamnya.

Blaise dan Theo masuk terlebih dahulu diikuti oleh Draco.

"Ah… _Mr_ Zabini, _Mr_ Nott dan _Mr_ Malfoy." Sosok Albus Dumbledore berdiri di belakang meja kerjanya, "Kami sudah menunggu kalian."

Barulah saat itu mereka bertiga sadar kalau di dalam ruangan itu ada dua orang lain, yang adalah Profesor Snape dan juga Narcissa Malfoy.

"Draco, _son_." Narcissa beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan langsung memeluk Draco, "Oh _son_, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

"_Mum_." Draco membalas pelukan ibunya yang terasa begitu kecil dan rapuh. "_Dad_… di mana _dad_?"

"Lucius ada di markas Orde, kondisinya sedikit tak baik, tapi dia hanya butuh istirahat." Narcissa mengusap wajah putra tunggalnya itu dan kembali memeluknya.

Kemudian mereka semua pun duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Draco menceritakan misi apa yang dia terima dari sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Misi untuk membuka jalan masuk ke Hogwarts melalui lemari sihir yang terhubung dengan lemari lain di Knocturn Alley. Setelah mendapatkan detail dari Draco, Dumbledore meminta agar Snape mengurus sisanya.

Dumbledore pun meyakinkan Draco bahwa kedua Malfoy senior akan diperlakukan dengan layak, bukan sebagai tawanan perang, tapi sebagai seorang kawan. Ia juga menawarkan kalau Draco bisa tinggal di markas Orde kalau dia merasa tak nyaman di Hogwarts.

Namun Draco merasa kalau dirinya sudah cukup menjadi seorang pengecut. Dia akan tetap ada di Hogwarts, membantu menyelesaikan masalah yang dia buat. Dia yang hampir membuka jalan bagi para Death Eaters untuk masuk ke Hogwarts, maka dia juga yang akan memutus jalan itu.

"Draco." Narcissa menggenggam tangan anaknya, "Kau yakin? Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri lagi."

Draco mengangguk mantap, "Aku yakin, _Mum_. Dan kali ini aku tidak memaksakan diri. Ada Blaise dan Theo…" dia memandang dua teman sekamarnya di asrama, "kalau kalian bersedia membantuku."

Dua orang itu tersenyum dan mengangguk bersamaan.

"Tentu saja, Draco. Misi kami kan memang untuk mengawasi dan menjagamu." Ujar Blaise, "Jadi apapun yang akan kau lakukan, kami akan membantumu."

Senyum tulus yang pertama muncul di wajah Draco saat dia mengucapkan. "Terima kasih," dari dasar hatinya.

Maka setelah memastikan kalau kedua orangnya aman dari jangkauan para penyihir hitam, Draco memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruang Kepala Sekolah dan memulai kehidupannya yang baru. Saat ini langkahnya terasa sangat ringan, seolah beban berat di pundaknya telah terangkat.

Saat melewati taman samping yang masih sedikit ramai, di sana juga ada trio emas Gryffindor.

Blaise berdehem sebelum bicara pada Draco, "Bagaimana rasanya, ada di pihak yang sama dengan si Pothead itu?"

Mereka bertiga berhenti sebentar, memandang mantan musuh mereka.

"_Well_, mereka tidak tahu kalau kita ada di pihak yang sama sekarang, kan?" seringai usil yang biasa muncul di wajah Draco, "Jadi kurasa sedikit kesenangan yang biasa boleh juga."

Blaise dan Theo tertawa, "Ide yang bagus, Draco." Ujar Blaise, "Lagipula tidak seru rasanya kalau mendadak semua jadi berpihak padanya. Iya, kan?"

Theo mengangguk, "Baiklah. Jadi kita tetap bertindak sebagai antagonis? Sepertinya menyenangkan."

"Biar dia tidak lupa pada tugasnya karena keasikan pacaran." Blaise terkekeh.

Kemudian ketiga Slytherin itu meneruskan langkah mereka dan menuju ke Great Hall. Hari ini, Draco akan makan sampai puas. Dia harus mengembalikan tenaganya dan bersiap membalik fungsi mantra lemari di dalam Kamar Kebutuhan. Lemari itu sudah bisa digunakan untuk mengirim benda mati, bukan mustahil kalau pihak di sebrang lain bisa saja menemukan mantra lain untuk membuka jalan.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

KYAAAAAH! MEFEEEET!

Akhirnya keburu waktu untuk setor fic di Draco Day tahun ini. Dan cuma bisa nyumbang satu. Gomen ne, Draco #Orz

Ya, well… semoga bisa dinikmati **DAN** jangan tanya kenapa bukan Drarry.

Caooooo~


End file.
